Jang Woo Young
Perfil *'Nombre: '장우영 / Jang Woo Youngthumb|210px *'Apodo: '''Boo-Uhngee (Búho) *'Profesión: Cantante, bailarín, Modelo, actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''30 - Abril - 1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178 cm *'Peso: 65 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''B *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Dramas *Human Casino (KBS, 2011, cameo) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo) Programas *'Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008). *'Idol Show' (MBC, 2008). *'Wild Bunny' (Ment, 2009). *'Inkigayo' (SBS, 2009/2010). *Parodia You're Beautiful como Go Mi Nam (SBS, 2009). *'Win Win' (KBS2, 2010). *'2PM Show' (SBS Plus, 2011). Discografia Curiosidades *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Educación:' HoWon University y el Seoul Institute of the Arts (Dance Major). *Es el bailarín principal de 2PM. *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz de JYPE a través de MGoon, audiciones abiertas de la agencia, donde obtuvo el primer lugar derrotando 5.000 candidatos. *Park Jin Young (Presidente de JYP Ent.) lo concidera el miembro con mayor potencial. *Antes de debutar reemplazó a T.O.P (Big Bang), como pareja de baile de Kim Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls); en los MBC Music Awards 2007. *Su deporte favorito es el fútbol, incluso de pequeño era defensa central en el equipo de su escuela. *Confesó que su mujer ideal sería ''"Alguien con quién pueda tener una buena conversación. No me gustan las chicas que pueden bailar bien, siento que solo bailarán conmigo y se irán después. Si ella no puede bailar yo puedo enseñarle". *Es considerado el mejor idol bailando ssanti, suelen llamarle "Ssanti King" (Rey Ssanti). *Estuvo envuelto en un escandolo amoroso con Tiffany, debido a un fancam donde se muestran abrazados tras la presentación especial de 2PM y SNSD en los MBC Gayo Daejun 2010. El rumor aumentó con la presencia de ella en el primer concierto del grupo. *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Taecyeon (compañero de grupo) y la actriz Ha Yeon Joo, la cual fue reemplazada por Sulli de F(x) después de 6 meses. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Nichkhun, las fans suelen llamarles Khunyoung (combinación del final de sus nombres). *En el programa de radio "Choi Hwa Jung Power Time" de SBS, se le preguntó:'' "¿Alguna vez has recibido el interés de una celebridad?", tras ser su respuesta afirmativa; el Dj siente curiosidad por saber el nombre de la celebridad pero Wooyoung decide mantenerlo en secreto: ''"No puedo. Ella es una bella persona, y recibe amor de muchos". *Trabajó como MC en el programa "Win Win" junto a Kim Seung Woo, Kim Shin Young, Choi Hwa Jung y Taeyeon (SNSD) con quién tuvo un pequeño rumor amoroso, cual desmintió. En la actualidad son grandes amigos. *Tras su tiempo en Inkigayo se convirtió en gran amigo de Sulli de F(x). *Durante el programa de radio "HeeChul's Young Street" se le pidió que enviará un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Lo estoy pasando mal. Invítame un trago", ''a un amigo de su preferencia. Wooyoung se decidió por Kim Seung Woo, quién respondió cariñosamente: ''"Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que te invité?". *En el programa "Happy Birthday" confesó haber estado enamorado de una chica extranjera. *Ho Dong (ex-presentador de Strong Heart) le tiene mucho afecto. *Fue votado uno de los mejores "MC-Idols" (presentador) en el portal coreano DCInside. *Tuvo que recurrir al playback durante el comeback del grupo con el single "Without U", debido a un problema en sus cuerdas vocales por exceso de ensayo. *Confesó en el programa Strong Heart que una amiga muy cercana le robó un beso. *Considera a PSY su mentor en el Ssanti, declaró que desde pequeño veía sus actuaciones y que esto lo impulso a prácticar dicho baile. *Durante una transmisión de "Win Win", reveló que su padre había estado en contra de sus sueños ya que quería que él tuviese una vida "más fácil", una vida normal. Sin embargo no se rindió, asistió a sus clases habituales y, a escondidas; a clases de baile. Cuenta que para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre escribió tres cartas cada mes por dos años. En la actualidad, es su padre quién le envía cartas de aliento. *Es gran amigo de Hyomin de T-ara, incluso se pensaba que ella sentía atracción por él. *Forma parte de "Los 34 idols que desearías como novio" junto a sus compañeros Nichkhun y Junho. *Obtuvo el 7º lugar en el top 20 de Mnet "Idol Chart Show: The Best Idol Dancers", dejando atrás a Taeyang (Big Bang), Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Shindong (Super Junior), Kikwang (BEAST), entre otros idols. *Actuó en el drama "Dream High " con el personaje de Jason, un estudiante de intercambio con estupendas habilidades para el baile. Junto a IU, quién interpreta a su pareja en el drama; se ha visto envuelto en un escandalo amoroso debido a el buen trato que tiene hacia ella y a situaciones "comprometedoras", sin embargo ambos han negado los rumores. *Según sus compañeros, es el segundo miembro más popular en Tailandia. *Wooyoung se encuentra en el rating de "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF, sus compañeros Nichkhun, Junsu y Junho también figuran en dicha lista. *Fue escogido como uno de los F4 Idols del Kpop en una reciente encuesta a estudiantes universitarias, al igual que TOP de Big Bang , Taemin de SHINee y Jung Yonghwa de CNBlue. *Suele ser muy discreto en la temática amorosa, cuando le preguntan quien sería su mujer ideal cambia de tema. *Figura nuevamente en la lista "The Ten Best Models" (los diez mejores modelos) de la primera mitad de 2012, publicada por TvCF. *Obtuvo el 5to lugar en el rating de Mnet "The next Rain bi" (el próximo Rain bi). *Otras de las idols con quién se le ha vinculado es Sandara Park, ya que para muchos él siente atracción por ella. *Es portada en la edición de julio de la revista Men's Health, convirtiendose en el cuarto miembro de 2PM en aparecer en ella. *El 27 de Junio 2012 se liberó el primer Teaser de su solo debut, el 8 de julio será revelado el video oficial. *A Wooyoung le gusta limpiar las cosas, por eso los demás miembros lo llaman la mamá de 2PM. *Recibió el galardón "Cool-Guy" como "The best cover model male for Men's Health 2012" (mejor modelo de portada masculino). Este premio es entregado al hombre en Corea que contiene todas las características de la belleza exterior e interior, es el segundo miembro de 2PM en obtener dicho premio. *Realizó una actuación especial en Mnet'20 Choice Awards 2012, donde interpretó por primera vez "2Nigth" y una fracción de "Sexy Lady", ambas de su album debut. *Sohee de Wonder Girls le eligió como su tipo ideal entre todos los hombres de JYP. *Su portada en Men's Health, resultó la revista más vendida del mes en Corea. *Fue seleccionado en el listado "Kissable Lips " (labios besables) del portal web Allkpop, esta lista refleja los hombres que poseen los mejores labios del kpop. *En una entrevista a Radio Singapore elegió a Min como su favorita en miss A, aunque los miembros de 2PM ante esto murmuraron "Suzy" entre risas. *Lanzó su álbum en solitario "23,Male,Single" el 8 de julio de 2012. *Recientemente reveló que 3 idols femeninas intentaron tener citas con él, pero las rechazó, aunque se arrepiente de haber dejado ir a uno de ellas. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *me2day. Galería 120710_2PMWooYoung2.jpg 120712_2PM_JangWooYoung.jpg Tumblr m6rocgQGho1qe4t2io1 500.jpg VGR6h.jpg Wooyoung+20110613_comeback_2pm_handsup_.jpg Wooyoung+2rzq355.jpg 246719_218615628166756_5421101_n.jpg wooyoung.jpg Videografía 'left|300px''' Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActor Categoría:JYP Entertainment